Technical Field
This application is generally related to panel inserts and, more particularly, to panel insert assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Composite panels generally provide strength and durability benefits, reduce weight, and tend to reduce maintenance costs typically associated with metal structures. Typical examples of composite panels can include carbon-fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) panels, honeycomb panels, or other panels having a composite of a resin matrix and sheets embedded in the matrix. While composite panels provide benefits, assembling composite panels has been problematic. For example, typical methods of assembling composite panels have involved using a tab and slot arrangement, where a first panel includes a tab extending from an edge that is coupled to a slot included on a second panel. Other methods of assembling composite panels have involved orienting panels perpendicularly to each other and having fasteners extending through a panel edge to couple them together, or having an angle bracket, e.g., L-shaped bracket, coupled to inside faces of the panels and fastened to the panels.
Such methods of coupling composite panels, however, limit or restrict opportunities to disassemble the panels post-coupling, as disassembling the panels can lead to damage to the components used to assemble the panels. Further, the restriction or limitation of disassembling the panels post-coupling prevents finishing the panels, i.e., applying decorative finishes, prior to the assembly. Still further, the hardware required to assemble the panels adds avoidable weight, results in costly and complex manufacturing and/or assembly fixtures, and results in unsightly or aesthetically unpleasant components.